The Fate of All Pegasi
by Princess Sky Windiox
Summary: "The fate of all pegasi are in your hooves." Scootaloo must learn to fly in order to save all the pegasi in Equestria from eternal paralysis. First installment in the 'Discovering Ourselves' series.


The Fate of All Pegasi

Twilight Sparkle woke up one morning. She started to get out of bed, but something was wrong with her legs... they were moving in different directions.

"Spike!" the purple alicorn pony yelled.

No one answered.

As she tossed her head, she felt something speared though her horn and she used her magic to levitate it off her horn.

It was a note from Spike and it read:

Dear Twilight,

The spasming started around midnight. I contacted Princess Celestia about it and she told me that it wasn't just you. It is happening to every pegasi and alicorn pony in Equestria, including her, Luna, Cadence, you, Flash Sentry, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I have gone to Zecora's and everypony is waiting for you there. You must get Scootaloo, for she is the only one that this is not happening to. Her legs are acting normally and she can walk, and Zecora has a hunch that she may be the cure for this problem.

There is a spell on the back of this paper so you can run to Zecora's house. Be wise about it, it only lasts for 20 minutes. Pack your saddlebags with everything you need, we won't be going home tonight.

-Spike

_Oh... _Twilight thought. Then she became confused.

"Scootaloo? Is she really the cure for the... epidemic...?" Twilight winced at the word. She shook her head. "Well, if Zecora has a hunch- and she's usually right about these things- then I will get her."

Twilight packed her saddlebags with everything she would need. This included a spellbook, and the Book of Ponyville. The Book of Ponyville allowed a pony princess to watch over the population of a town, see where they lived and their destiny.

It also allowed a princess to see what the pony was doing at the moment.

Twilight flipped to Scootaloo's page and saw she was headed to Sugarcube Corner.

_Not now! _Twilight thought. She managed to get the BoP in one side of her saddlebag and teleported outside the llibrary, taking flight the second after her hooves touched the ground.

"What was that spell again?" Twilight asked herself. She got the spellbook out of her saddlebag and flipped to a page until she found the spell she was looking for. She concentrated and took a deep breath, held it for seconds, thdn let it out in one shot.

At last, she could see clearly. Twilight looked around for the familiar candles and spotted them, nd then looked further down. That's when she saw Scootaloo.

She was 15 steps away from entering the bakery.

"Oh, nononononono..." Twilight took a deep breath and then folded her wings in, dropping down like a bullet.

When she was first learning to fly, Rainbow Dash had taught her this technique. It was to catch someone or something if they were about to fall, or something, and you had limited time on your hooves.

This was one of those times.

Wind pushed her mane and tail back. Gravity forced her downwards, only at a fast pace, like an anchor sinking to the bottom of an ocean.

Rainbow Dash had also taught her that with this technique, timing was important. If Twilight didn't time it just right, she would plummet to her doom.

Now! Twilight yanked her wings out and yanked her body up as she shot towards Sugarcube Corner. Other ponies stopped to watch her as she shot towards Scootaloo.

Scootaloo was just about to enter the bakery, but Twilight skidded to a stop right in front of the orange filly and hovered a foot above the ground.

"Scootaloo! It's a good thing I found you!" Twilight explained.

"Oh, hey Twilight. What do you need?" Scootaloo asked.

"I need you to come with me to Zecora's house," Twilight answered, pointing a hoof in the direction of Everfree. Her hooves, at least when was flying, was acting normally.

"But why?" Scootaloo was clearly bewildered.

Twilight dug the letter from Spike out of her saddlebag and showed it to Scootaloo. When she was done, the filly nodded silently and got her scooter from out of nowhere, zooming to Zecora's house before Twilight could even say "Get some things".

Twilight shook her head and activated the spell on the back of the scroll, letting her body touch down to the ground. She shifted her weight from one hoof to another to get used to the feeling again, and then started to run to Zecora's house, her wings flapping to give her additional speed.

Twilight made it to Zecora's house in 13 minutes without stopping once and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Spike answered.

"Oh, good, you're here," Spike said as Twilight trotted inside. Her friends smiled in relief.

"Sorry I'm late, everypony," Twilight said. "I just got up not 30 minutes ago."

"We understand," Fluttershy said gently. She was flying several feet above the ground, her tail not touching the wood-like ground of Zecora's house.

"I do not know what is going on," Zecora started. "But everypony does not have wan. Hurry, you must go to the royal castle, for this is becoming a real hassle."

The ponies bowed their heads. Then Rarity opened the door with her magic and the 7 ponies and one dragon raced out on their way to the train station.

3 minutes later, Twilight's legs stopped working. Using her last chance, she jumped upwards, flapping her wings. Her legs hung useless beneath her; there was no feeling in them. It was like all the pegasi and alicorns in Equestria were paralyzed from the legs down.

Twilight stopped suddenly as something dawned on her. "Paralysis... that's what this is," she whispered.

Applejack noticed her stop and skid to a halt. "Are you all right, sugarcube?"

"Yeah, yeah," Twilight answered. Everypony began walking again. "But I think I know what this might be, some form of paralysis."

"How?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know yet, but Zecora may be right about Scootaloo," Twilight answered.

The 8 friends walked/flew to the train station, making small talk with each other. About 32 minutes later they reached the train station. Pinkie Pie pulled out some bits and the conductor walked up.

"Hello, hello," the conductor pony said pleasantly. "That will be two bits each."

Twilight quickly did the math; 2 times 8 equals 16. "Pinkie," she started. "16 bits." The pink earth pony nodded and pulled out what Twilight had told her, giving them to the conductor. He nodded in response and lead them to their private car.

Princess Celestia had made it clear that the Mane 6 were heroes, and that they should be treated like heroes. So were Shining Armor and Cadence, and Spike and the CMC. As thus, they'd gotten murals, and their own private train car that if they were all together, they'd share.

In their car they had beds, a living area, a kitchen, a mini spa for Rarity, a treadmill for Rainbow Dash, an animal center for Fluttershy, a party area and reloading party cannon area for Pinkie Pie, a mini apple orchard (which had 10 trees) for AJ, and a mini library for Twilight.

Basically, it was fit with what they loved to do.

The Mane 6 knew that it wouldn't take long to get to Canterlot, only 30 minutes, so the unicorn and earth ponies did not rest. Scootaloo was pacing back and forth and nearly slammed into a wall when the train jerked to a sudden halt.

"Oh, good, we're here," Applejack said. The Mane 6 and co. got off the train and into the streets of Canterlot. Immediately, ponies cleared out of their way as they ran in the street towards Luna and Celestia's castle.

The Royal Guards let them through and the Mane 6 didn't stop their pace, they only kept going as fast as their hooves/wings could take them. At last, they reached the Princesses' thrown room and allowed themselves to slow down as they trotted past the glass murals that had been created over the years.

Then Celestia spotted them. "Hello, my little ponies," the princess greeted.

"Celestia," Rainbow started. "Something is happening to all the pegasi and alicorns in Equestria."

Luna nodded. "We know. Spike contacted Celestia early this morning. I was the one who received the message just as my legs ceased to work." Luna's dark blue wings were flapping as she hovered a foot above the ground, and the princess of the night cast a worried look at her hooves, which were dormant and motionless. "I don't have any feeling in my legs, I think I might be paralyzed."

"Twilight theorized earlier that this may be a type of paralysis, Luna," Scootaloo explained. "I'm the only pegasas whose legs are actually working."

It suddenly dawned on Luna. "Scootaloo... you have to fly."

There was dead silence for a minute. Then Scootaloo's wavering voice was all that was heard. "What? Why?"

Celestia looked at her with desperation. "You have to, in order to help your kind." She gestured to Scootaloo's wings, her own beating steadily.

Scootaloo held the alicorn's gaze for a second before she nodded. "I understand." She bowed her head as she willed her wings to work. Memories of pegasi's wings moving and how fillies' wings moved flashed through her mind, and how her wings move. Then an old saying entered Scootaloo's mind.

"Slow and steady wins the race," she whispered. Her wings began to flap like all the other pegasis and alicorns and her hooves slowly left the ground. Scootaloo's wings lifted her up 5, 10, 15 feet as she lifted herself up higher and higher.

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow cheered. She banked up sharply as she meet eye to eye with the orange filly. "Scootaloo! Scootaloo! Ahhh! Thank you! Thank you!"

Scootaloo smiled and looked down. The pegasi and alicorns had come down and their legs were now working. They cheered from below.

The filly smiled and started to zoom across the castle, coming back a minute later and leaving a purple and orange trail behind her. She came to a stop, her hooves touching the ground. Rainbow Dash came to hover beside her, grinning.

Suddenly Fluttershy gasped. "Scootaloo! You've got your cutie mark!"

Scootaloo gasped and looked at her flank. A purple and white lightning bolt with a purple wheel on top was on her flank. Behind the wheel was a trail of fire, which was red, and the wheel appeared to be in motion.

"My cutie mark..." Scootaloo jumped up and started hovering. "WOOOHOOO!"


End file.
